


Pretty~

by sanumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi being Akaashi, Bokuto thinks your cute, Drunk Bokuto, F/M, M/M, Party, Tanaka is your friend, small crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumi/pseuds/sanumi
Summary: You’re minding your own business at a party when a drunk Bokuto collapses on you. But a tall pretty setter offers to help.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Akaashi/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Pretty~

The loud unsoothing music blasted through your ears and you scoff in annoyance wondering why you’re even there, but then see your bald headed friend Tanaka chatting up a girl.

‘Now I remember’ 

You glance around the room filled with sweaty teenage bodies and look them up and down in disgust as they sway their bodies unmatchingly to the music. You couldn’t quite understand how parties were enjoyable and “fun” as Tanaka would say, he would invite you to every single one he was invited to and even if you refused he somehow found a way to bribe you. This time it was twenty dollars that you could easily spend on manga, and who would pass up an opportunity like that? 

“Y/n! Whatcha thinking about?!” Tanaka grabs hold of your shoulder and shakes you, startled you smack his arm and roll your eyes.

“I’m tired”

You go back to placing your chin on your hand which was resting on the kitchen bar counter. Turning to look back at him he’s gone yet again. Where? Who knows.

The sound of loud footsteps began to approach behind you and you felt a pair of strong arms embrace you, which you figured was Tanaka… but it reeked of alcohol.

Now turning around to face the unknown person you begin to panic as you notice he’s a large attractive guy whom you have no idea is.

“Pretty~” he slurs.

Your face now flushed red as the bulky frosted tipped male begins to shuffle towards the seat next to you and props his elbow up to mimic the way you were sitting.

In reality you really wanted to be left alone and an obnoxious person really wasn’t your type if you’re being honest, but hot you’ll admit to that.

As he begins slurring on his words and complimenting everything about you, his eyes begin to droop closed and he leans in and collapses on your chest. Beginning to freak out you look around desperately for Tanaka since this guy is so heavy not even you could pry him off.

Then out of the corner of your eye you see another tall male with raven colored hair approaching you.

“Excuse me, I apologize for him and his actions. I wasn’t watching him closely enough” he states in a respectful manner.

‘Holy gorgeous’ 

He then begins to grab the bulky male off your smaller form and stands him up putting his arm around his neck for extra support. 

You notice him struggling a bit and offer to help, “I wouldn’t mind helping.” 

The black haired male looks at you and gives you a small nod indicating that it would be of great help.

“Could you grab his other arm please? My car is parked right in front.”

“Of course!” You state happily to help.

“Aggaashii~ Look prettyyyy~” the drunken male slurs and pokes your cheek with his index finger.

“Yes, Very pretty now come on.”

You blush heavily at his comment.

After you both begin to maneuver your way through the crowd, you reach the door and open it for the three of you. While not speaking you couldn’t stop thinking about why a guy as respectful and timid as him is doing at a party like this.

“It’s just this way.” He nudges to the right side of the driveway, you give him a confirming nod.

The three of you reach the small silver car and he unlocks the back door, opening it he looks at you. 

“Okay on the count of three we plop him down on this seat.”

“Got it.”

“1.. 2.. 3”

You gently unwrap your arm from his waist and guide him towards the back seat, you and the male successfully strapping him down with a seatbelt.

“Thank you again for your help, he can be a handful sometimes.” 

“It’s no problem at all! Oh by the way I didn’t catch your name?” You ask.

“Oh, I’m Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji” he says giving you a soft smile, “And yours?”

“I’m L/n F/n, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” You realize how excitingly you’re speaking and quickly slap your hand over your lips.

“Oh gosh sorry about that, little too loud huh?”

“Nothing I’m not used to.” He chuckles

‘That chuckle will be the death of me”

A few seconds of silence passed as Akaashi fiddles with his car keys in hand, you speak up; “This seems a little bold but um..”

You didn’t know where your sudden burst of confidence came from but here you are.

“...Could I have your number?” You look away avoiding any type of eye contact.

As you face the ground you see Akaashi reach for his phone in his Jean pocket and hand it to you, “Only if i can have yours first.”

You look up at him and laugh at his comment, “Couldn't say no to that.” Grabbing the phone and putting your number in, you hand him yours as well and he does the same.

“It was nice meeting you Akaashi.” 

“And you as well Y/n.”

“Tell the guy in your backseat I said thank you!” You lowly shout as you begin to walk away.

Akaashi tilts his head in confusion, “Why?”

You stop in your tracks and look back at him, “Cause then I wouldn’t have your number now would I?”

Even from the distance you were at from him, you can see the faint blush on his cheeks.

‘Cute’


End file.
